


Made For Men

by SamuelJames



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Crossdressing, Established Relationship, M/M, Valentine's Themed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 20:50:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13667031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: Ianto likes looking good for Jack but a Valentine's gift takes him a little outside his comfort zone.





	Made For Men

**Author's Note:**

> _**Title:** Made For Men_   
>  _**Pairing:** Jack Harkness/Ianto Jones_   
>  _**Rating:** 15+_   
>  _**Summary:** Ianto likes looking good for Jack but a Valentine's gift takes him a little outside his comfort zone._   
>  _**Notes:** Put the crossdressing tag in but it's male lingerie so to quote Eddie Izzard 'They're not women's clothes.'_   
>  _**Disclaimer:** This transformative work has been created purely for entertainment purposes. No profit is made or sought. No copyright infringement is intended._   
>  _**Archiving Information:** Please do not archive elsewhere on the net or in other formats/languages._

"I look silly."

"You don't, Ianto."

From the way Jack's looking at him, silly isn't the adjective he'd use. Jack smiles and looks him up and down. "Turn around."

Ianto twirls slowly, the satin slip seeming to float outwards for a moment before falling back into place against his legs. He feels self-conscious but Jack has this way of asking, that makes him want to try new things. Seeing that look in Jack's eye is the reason he's spent a fortune on silk ties, waistcoats and properly tailored trousers. When he started he knew what Jack wanted and how to give it to him but now Jack is definitely expanding his horizons.

"You look beautiful, Ianto. Do you like the feel of it?"

"It does feel soft, Jack, but I don't exactly have the curves to carry it off."

Jack stands and takes Ianto's hand leading him to the mirror. "I didn't just go to Marks and Spencer's and grab the first thing I could find. I ordered it from a male lingerie website. He wraps his arm round Ianto's waist. "I don't want you to hate your Valentine's gift so I'd be happy to help you out of it."

"You can make anything sound like innuendo."

He kisses Ianto's temple softly and slides his hand down the slip, gripping the end of it to tug it up. Ianto stops him, closing his hand over Jack's.

"It's a pretty colour. Had it been red I think my face might have matched the fabric."

"You're cute when you blush but honestly if it's too much."

Ianto steps forward and turns to look at himself side on. It just about covers his arse which is probably why Jack likes it but there's no gaping from the lack of boobs and it does flare out from his hips so he doesn't feel like it's supposed to fit his silhouette. Jack is clearly enamoured with him and though he's a shameless flirt with infinitely more experience than Ianto has, he believes that Jack will happily be led by him on this. 

"I've never imagined myself in something like this but I like the way you're looking at me and how it feels. I'm not sure if I'd want it all the time but I'll keep it on tonight."

"Thanks, Ianto. You do look amazing, I'll have to avoid staining it when you fuck me.


End file.
